Veteran
by RabidPanzer
Summary: An outlaw, a mercenary, a nation of genocidal cyborgs, a dead military, an unforgiving planet and I. Heavily OC based AU future.
1. Mercy

What I Don't Have

 **[?'s POV]**

I pushed open the door, greeted by the smell of alcohol and drunks. I wore a red scarf around my neck, with sand vest and black long sleeve shirt underneath it. A hooded cloak hid my face and rested around me from a mantle, my grey combat boots roused dust from the ground, and my tan pants covered what else that should have been hidden of my slender body. Walking to the bar, I sat down and asked the bartender for a whiskey. As I sat in silence, I came to my senses with a gruff voice.

"Who're you after?" I barely startled, only somewhat dazed after repair.

"Renegade. Black suit. Deadly. That's all I know." I remained motionless, staying quiet among the yelling and laughing the pub contained.

"Really? I'm after the same guy. Them' bounty is real large." I twitched in annoyance.

"He's mine. Only mine. I'm going to bring him back alive and Aspeqt is going to pay me double what they promised, if they want to keep him for torture and information.

"Sorry, what? Are you challenging me?" He got up, and I stood my ground as he lowered his face to level with mine.

"That bounty is fair game. If you want to keep the bounty for yourself, you're gonna have to kill me."

"That can be arranged if you like." My voice became hard, and I glared under my hood at him.

The whiskey landed on the table, and I reached out to grab it.

"Do you want to die?" He brushed my whiskey off the table, shattering it on the floor. "I can kill yeh, if you wanna go."

"Don't provoke me any-" I saw a flash of light as his large hand pulled a knife out of his coat, and he swung down his hand to stab me, but no before my hand flew up to meet his.

The knife impaled itself through my hand, and I grunted.

Grabbing his hand, I began to apply pressure steadily.

"It's your funeral."

I crushed his hand in mine, feeling the bones break and snap in my grasp. The man screamed in pain, and I lifted his massive body up before throwing him across the room.

When he landed, he smashed a table and pushed to get up before I pulled out my Basilisk and fired three shots into his body.

He was motionless.

"Does anyone else challenge me to the bounty?"

There was silence.

"Good. Bartender, get me another whiskey."


	2. Valor

What's Missing

 **[?'s POV]**

I leaned on the seat of my Worg, waiting to reach my destination as autopilot got me to the mission.

Slowly.

"What kind of mission is worth a million mile drive? Seriously. I could be getting better pay for saving a "Very Important Person's" life.

I sighed.

"But then again, it's the best paying job out there right now… Might as well deal with it."

I sighed again, grabbing a root beer from the side compartment of the Worg, and taking a big swig.

"Damn, it's nice to have that fresh feeling sometimes, just wish it could be all the-"

My radio stopped playing music, and opened my eyes and raised an eyebrow at the radio.

"Stupid damn thing, never works." As I began punching the radio, a signal came on and I listened, intrigued.

 _-Uhm, anybody..? My name is Sophia, I need help, my shelter is being attacked by cyborgs and they're slaughtering everybody! I'm sorry if I interrupted your stupid program or ruined that song you liked, we need help! We'll pay you if you want! We're at Calico Grave and we need-_

The transmission ended abruptly, and I stared questioningly at the radio.

Hold up, I just passed Calico Grave about an hour ago.

"Well, I guess saving someone from political assassination can wait. Time to kick ass."

I turned off autopilot and charged the thrusters, spinning the Worg around and charging toward Calico Grave.


	3. Freedom

I Just Need a Little Bit

 **[Sophia's POV]**

"Fuck! Let me go, you stupid robots!" No matter how much I kicked and pulled, I couldn't get out of their grasp. The camp got smaller as the truck drove away, and my efforts lessened eventually as the camp became a smoking dot on the horizon, and I stopped struggling completely when it was just sky in the distance, and I was a panting, tired mess.

"Please…" I began to cry.

 _I'm going to die today. Nobody answered that stupid transmission, nobody will._

There was only silence behind me, I assumed because the other two people who had been kidnapped gave up, or had been incapacitated.

Tears fell down my pale face, my grey coat covered and dust and dirt, my white cargo pants black from the ashes and soot, my grey shoes also burnt and demolished. My hair was brunette, my eyes were blue, and my blood was oddly purple.

One of the cyborgs got up, closing the door as I passed out from the chloroform.

I jolted awake when my head hit the floor of the truck, some of the cyborgs beginning to rouse and panic.

"What the hell?"


End file.
